Language of Flowers
by SilverMoonlight21
Summary: Lyra loved flowers more than anything else, with the exception of chocolate. It wasn't really surprising when she found herself working in a flower shop at the very corner of a small town in Kanto. What she didn't account for was a strange meeting with a certain red head, which changed her life.


**This wasn't suppose to be the first story I publish but it was the only one that was fully written and edited by my editor.( Although it was kinda written the last minute and edited the last minute) So there you have it! My first _Published _story! I hope all of you enjoy and have a nice Christmas. Thanks to all of you who supported me the past year! I'm glad I have good friends who are willingly to support me, especially my pal SilverMoonstone23, or just Sylvia. So everyone have a nice holiday! Oh, my other stories should be up soon. I got this one prioritized for editing because today was Silver's birthday and I just so happen to writing a SoulSilvershipping fanfic! Ahaha, The shippings cute, but I don't know much about the games so this is set up in the manga-verse or more accurately PokeSpe. So please enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Wow, I have to do this? Anyway, I own nothing here except the plot. The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Language of Flowers<strong>

It was one of those typical warm, sunny afternoons, which spelt another uneventful day. Lyra was watering the flowers in the greenhouse at the back of the shop. A lock of brown hair was out of place and she tucked it behind her ear. She took a glance at the flower shaped watch that clung onto her wrist and decided that she should close the shop soon. She carefully placed the watering can back onto its usual place on the bench. She walked back towards the unattended shop and closed the door of the greenhouse gently. As she walked in, she noticed a young boy with lush green hair browsing through the water lilies.

He had a peculiar air of a delicate, yet valiant flower. She quietly approached him from the side and gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He jumped back in surprise and broke into a sudden coughing fit. She quickly apologized for surprising him and patted him on the back trying to break him out of his coughing fit which she identified as asthma. His coughing gradually lightened up and as soon as it stopped, the boy profusely apologized to the girl for causing her trouble, to which she quickly denied.

Upon closer inspection, Lyra noticed that the boy had a pair of oddly familiar green eyes, similar to his hair. Her finger tapped on the display shelf as she went through her memories trying to remember where she had seen him. "So how can I help you today Wally?" Her voice came out, surprising both of them. He stared at her in confusion. "Sorry but have I met you before?" he questioned curiously. "I don't remember giving out my name..." He trailed off.

Lyra chuckled at the slight fear evident in his voice. "I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself first! My name is Lyra Kotone, Gold's childhood friend. Crystal showed me a picture of you and the other Hoenn dexholders." She replied cheerfully. "Now how can I help you?"

"Um… these flowers, what are they called? They are beautiful!" he exclaimed waving his arms at the deep violet coloured flowers.

"Tanzanite Nymphaea, they represent purity and the refined beauty of friendship and truth, they additionally signify royalty." She answered, "Are you buying them for a close friend?" The boy quickly shook his head, "Are there any flowers you can recommend for my senior's wedding gift? My senior is getting married next week and I have yet to prepare a gift for her".

Lyra thought for a few seconds before answering "Gardenias or daffodils, I guess, you don't seem to sound too close to the person, so some of the positive flowers may give off negative effects. Gardenias represent joy and happiness and daffodils represent respect and chivalry. You might add some baby's breath to represent the festivity of the marriage". Wally nodded along with her mumblings. "I guess I'll give her those." He uttered quietly "Do you mind wrapping them up?" Lyra shook her head, "That's a piece of cake, are you sure that's all you want today?" she questioned as she reached for the wrapping paper behind the registry desk. From the corner of her eye she spotted the frail boy stare wistfully at the Tanzanite Lilies, his eyes showed his desires of picking them up and putting them on the registry desk along with the other flowers.

Lyra sighed, she knew she would get in trouble with the owner later but she knew she could never resist her sympathetic heart. As soon as she finished wrapping the flowers she marched up and took a few strands of the Tanzanite Lilies and wrapped them up with separate wrapping. Wally looked at her with a fixed confused stare. She grinned "A bonus for visiting for the first time!" she answered his stare cheerfully "You like them don't you? Did your parents restrict you?" Wally nodded slowly and gave her a grateful smile as she handed him the bouquet of flowers. "For a person you like?" She questioned with a smirk. He looked away, blushing, before rapidly shaking his head." She sighed, "If you say so". Giving her another grateful smile and a polite farewell he left the shop with a big smile covering his face.

Grinning to herself, she started her usual routine of cleaning and organising the store for closing up. By working hard and making sure the customers are conveying the right message, she could attain a person's priceless smile, which in turn brightened up the gloomy world, that was what she had always believed.

"Ding, ding". She turned around in surprise as the doorbell sounded and realised that she forgot to turn the 'open' sign around. Standing up, she made her way to the door, hoping the customer won't be too angry if she asked them to leave.

That was she planned to do anyway, until her eyes met his. His eyes were strange, white lustrous sheen of silver. She could feel his cold gaze piercing through her cheerful facade and looking into the darkness of her heart. She froze, feeling herself unable to move as he quietly observed her, his deep crimson hair staying perfectly tamed on his shoulders unlike her brown pigtails that flew everywhere. She didn't understand why but she couldn't look away from his dreary silver eyes glaring intently into her copper brown ones. "Sorry, is the shop closed already?" A deep voice interrupted her train of thoughts. She shook her head meekly. "No, it's alright, how can I help you today?" Her voice suddenly broke out surprising herself.

The boy hesitated, "Do you perhaps have some blue roses?" From his slightly nervous tone of voice, she knew that he had already asked the same question to other florists. Blue roses are almost impossible to find in the natural world without artificially breeding them because normal roses lack the pigment that makes it blue. "Yes, we do in fact, you want some don't you?" She answered, finally freeing herself from his enthralling stare. She could see the surprise and relief mixed into his eyes as he nodded quickly. She gestured him to follow her as she flounced into the backroom towards the greenhouse.

An awkward silence overcame them as she carefully cut the roses with her shear. She attempted to start the topic, "So, who are they for?" she probed, she knew he was the type to never buy flowers unless there was some kind of event. It was probably the fact that he had no smell of flowers that regular customers give off or maybe it was a flowerless dreary aura he gave off. She never allowed customers into the greenhouse but he gave off a strange sense of security which she liked, although she had no idea why she would feel that way but she felt safe.

"My sister, her wedding is next week." he replied monotonously. Lyra immediately recognised it as the one Wally was attending. "Your shop was the only one that had blue roses." It was a statement rather than a question but she answered anyway. "I spend my free time breeding flowers naturally; I was an assistant to a travelling floriculturist when I began my journey. I researched a lot of samples and found a type of soil in Hoenn which provides the blue pigment for breeding blue roses." she explained to him. "Do you know what the Language of Flowers is?" She questioned. The boy shook his head submissively. "The Language of Flowers is cryptical communication through the use or arrangement of flowers." She explained answering her own question. Cutting the off the twenty-fifth rose, she put the bunch of flowers in a basket and lead the boy back to the shop.

Back inside the shop, she searched for the blue wrappers as the boy looked around the shop. Finding them she stood up and started wrapping the roses but she found the red head staring at her again with an unreadable expression. "Is something the matter?" she questioned him with a wide eye. He looked down before mumbling, "I never told you how much flower I wanted".

Lyra laughed softly before replying "The Language of Flowers, twenty-five roses means 'Congratulations', it's your sister's wedding isn't it?" The boy shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. Then realisation dawned upon her, "Are you opposed to the wedding?" she asked quietly. He looked up at her in horror and vigorously shakes his head. "I'm not very close to the groom but I'll never deplete my sister of her happiness" he exclaimed. Lyra nodded not wanting to anger him further. He was just like the deep shade of blue rose he wanted, mysterious, ambiguous, enchanting and most of all, impossible to grasp in full measure. He was a unique mystery that does not reveal itself freely, which drowned in her curiosity and desire to know him.

She wrapped a ribbon around the bouquet before handing it to him. He gently picked it up with his arms before heading to the door. Lyra hesitated, she knew that fate won't let her see him again if she doesn't do something, yet another side of her was hesitant on wanting to know him, she get too deeply involved, there is always a negative side of things. Just as her was about to open the door, Lyra decided she didn't wanted to care anymore and called out to him before he goes out of her sight, "Wait! Please Wait!" The boy turned around in surprise his crimson hair swished on his shoulder and his silver eyes mixed with surprise. "Your name! I never got your name!" she exclaimed quickly.

The boy's cold eyes softened, "Silver, My name is Silver". The girl nodded, it explained his eyes rather well. "My name is Lyra, Nice to meet you Silver!" she grinned holding out a yellow rose to him, "I hope we get along."

_A Year Later_

"Silver! Silver! Geez, Wait for me!" A girl with chocolate brown locks tied into two pigtails ran up to the walking red head. He turned around with a scowl on his face, although a smile was threatening to break out. "Stop shouting my name across the street!" he scolded the girl. Her wide innocent stared up at him in amusement. "Then what am I supposed to call you? Oi, the growly face across the road?" she questioned, her copper eyes twinkled in amusement. He sighed, one thing he learnt not to do with his friend here was to tell her what to do because she was bound to do the exact opposite.

Looking up at the stormy, grey clouds in the sky, he decided there would be a blizzard soon and getting home as soon as possible would be ideal. "So? What does the amazing florist, Lyra, want with me today? I would appreciate it if you get home as soon as possible if you want to get away from the blizzard." He said meekly.

Lyra stared at him as if he was mentally insane. "You're not serious are you? Go home? Why would I miss getting the seeds of the snowdrops flowers which bloom exclusively on this day?"

This time it was Silver who glared at her, "You were serious when you said you are climbing up a cliff during the blizzard?" He cried in horror. Her warm, honest, copper eyes, which looked up at him, made him even more horrified. Lyra responded with a giggle, "What do you take me for? I already have them! I went cliff climbing two years ago with my mentor before the blizzard started." The oblivious girl grinned making a victory sign, "We had some flying type helping out so it was completely safe."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He grumbled. He nearly choked when the girl cooed at him. "Aww, that's awfully nice for you to care Silvy!" He sighed in defeat, there was no way around this girl's logic, and he'd just have to accept it. "Is there anything else you needed?" he grumbled, slightly annoyed that he had to stand in the cold on Christmas Eve. The loudspeaker in the bustling evening street started playing 'Silent Night'. The girl grinned holding out a wrapped present, "Happy Birthday Silver!" she chirped joyously.

She was second person to remember after his sister Blue. "Thanks." he grumbled. Then an idea came to his mind. "Lyra, can I have another birthday present?" he smirked.

"Sure! What is it?" the oblivious girl chirped. Quickly popping a red rose he was hiding in her chest pocket, he leaned down and pecked her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Lyra" he announced with a grin. Chuckling at her frozen state and her burning red face he began his journey back home yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the story? Sorry if it wasn't good but I tried! Anyway, If you picked up any sort of error or you just want to comment then leave a review. I'm not very picky on the follows and favourite feature so I don't really mind. I don't know if you guys celebrate Christmas or not but our country celebrate it like crazy, have you seriously seen the Lego Christmas tree made of foam that is right now sitting in our central shopping district. I'm not exactly sure what you are suppose to say here but again thanks for all the support you guys have given me the past year (even though I just can't get things done!), and last of all, Thanks for reading this meaningless story and Merry Christmas!<strong>

**Silver/Moon**


End file.
